


Beautiful Nightmare (The Dream Runner)

by WhiteFoxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Character Death In Dream, Dead Cora Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Manipulative Peter, More tags as I go, Past Character Death, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Day, Top Derek Hale, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek, future smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteFoxx/pseuds/WhiteFoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 10 years since Stiles found out about his gift, and one day while on one of his adventures, Stiles experiences something...different. Why is this dream any different? Who is this guy and why is there fire everywhere? There are so many questions in Stiles mind, but he swore he would never go back. So...why is he here, in Derek Hales dream potentially endangering himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Nightmare (The Dream Runner)

Stiles couldn't really remember how long it had been since he first learned about his gift...10 years? It must have been. WOW time sure flies. He remembers the first time like it was yesterday.  
At first Stiles thought he was going through sleep paralysis, seeing his body as if through someone else's eyes...It was terrifying for a 7 year old. He started to walk around, and he noticed everything around him was just a bit duller. He walked around his room aimlessly, taking in his surroundings, wondering when he would wake up. That's when he wandered into his dad's room and had seen the bright orb of white light that was hovering just above his head. Stiles had thought he'd gone crazy. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked again to see it was still there. And being a curious, 7 year old who had little control over his ADD; forgot about the fact that he probably shouldn't touch it, that he should just turn back around and go to his bedroom. But no, Stiles walked closer and reached out for the light source. 

As soon as his fingers made contact with it, everything around him changed...literally, he was on a beach. The white sand in between his bare toes, the warm sun illuminating his pale skin, and the smell of sea water in his nose. It was warm and sunny, Stiles smiled and looked around him. The beach felt foreign, but he remembers it from pictures and he'd been there before. This was his mother's homeland. Her favorite beach in all of Poland. His mom would take him there almost everyday when they would visit, even when she'd became sick. We don't visit there anymore...it reminds dad of her too much. 

Stiles walked along the shoreline, feeling the cool water hit his feet every now and again when a wave would come by. Suddenly he heard laughter. He listened more closely and his eyes started to gloss over with tears as he heard the playful laugh of his mother again. He followed the melodic sound as he reached a little cove area of the beach. He saw his beautiful mother and his dad, smiling and laughing together like they used to. John splashing water at Claudia and she would playfully scold him through a smile. Stiles watched them at a distance. They were younger...Dad's hair wasn't salt and pepper and he had less crows feet around his eyes. His mom...God she's beautiful...her long chocolate brown hair ran down her back and her large honey brown eyes that matched Stiles' were clear and happy. Stiles noticed as his dad traced the moles along his mothers pale skin; he could see now how much alike him and his mother looked. Stiles found himself inching closer to hear and see them more clearly, wanting to be a part of this joy he could never have again with both his parents. They looked...happy. Suddenly John looked up and locked eyes with his son, standing there in his fox pajamas that he remembered tucking him in with that night. 

"Stiles?" Stiles was smiling and as much as John would love for Stiles to join them, he was now waking up. And in that one word Claudia disappeared and the beautiful beach slowly started to fade away. John looked to Stiles in a panic, but Stiles just didn't understand what could be wrong. Seeing the look of distress on his fathers face made Stiles feel uneasy.

"Stiles, get out of here! I am waking up!" John warned Stiles, he knew Stiles must have taken his dream orb, and they would have a talk about that later.

"I don't know how dad." Stiles replied shakily, staring to panic himself. John studied his son momentarily and noticed the light.

"The orb Stiles!" John shouted and it was only then Stiles realized he still had the glowing light in his small hands. John realized they didn't have much time left as he saw him, himself already starting to disapear. 

"Shake it Stiles! Will it to take you home!" Stiles closed his eyes and and shook the orb, picturing himself safe at home in bed again, and with that thought everything around him changed again. Stiles was back in his room, watching himself sleep. And there, still in his pale fingers, was his fathers orb. Johns Dream Runner orb now belonged to Stiles.

Stiles had put the orb into his pocket and he felt himself slip into sleep and everything went black. Stiles was the woken from his sleep by his dad who gave him a lecture about touching things that don't belong to him. Stiles shook his head in disbelief and ran a hand over his short buzzed hair.

"Wow! It's all real?! It wasn't a dream? A really cool dream?!" 7year old Stiles jumped around on his bed in joy. His dad just shook his head fondly and calmly explained everything to Stiles as best as he could. That's the day Stiles started to learn about being a Dream Runner.


End file.
